The invention relates generally to the fuel management of internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing control signals to actuate fuel injection valves in fuel-injected internal combustion engines. The invention relates directly to a method and apparatus for defining the duration of actuation of the fuel injection valves on the basis of engine variables, in particular on the basis of the prevailing engine speed (rpm) and the prevailing throttle butterfly valve angle which defines the degree of opening of the throttle. The optimum amount of fuel to be provided to the engine for every operational state is determined in advance, for example by experiments, and the apparatus according to the invention provides fuel injection control pulses which approximate the desired amount of fuel for every engine state. Known in the art are mechanisms which approximate the injection time on the basis of engine variables which are transduced in a relatively coarse and imprecise manner. These known installations have been found to be expensive and subject to a large number of malfunctions.